Serenading an Italian
by AlwaysRain
Summary: Lovina threw away over three years of her life with her boyfriend Antonio. But life happens. For the first time in longer than she can remember, she's spending Valentine's Day alone. So what happens when a mystery man begins serenading her through text? (Spamano, Genderbent Italy twins)
1. Chapter 1

"What are your plans for tonight, Lovina?"

The small auburn-haired woman didn't look up from the paperwork she was working on. "Nothing. Why? Am I supposed to have plans?"

Elizaveta sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes! It's Valentine's Day, duh!"

"So? Buon San Valentino, if that's what you'd like to hear from me. What does it matter?"

"Oh, come on! You're no fun at all. Don't tell me you're going to sit at home and mope again! You haven't done that in, what, the five hours we've been at work? Liven up."

"Hey, I don't mope. I contemplate the universe." Elizaveta snorted and Lovina shot her a glare before continuing. "But I am going to sit at home. It's quiet, it's comfortable, it's familiar, and I can get some work done. Also, I don't have to worry about some fucktard ruining my life."

Her co-worker sighed again and leaned on the partition wall between their desks. "I get it. You're not moping, but you're not contemplating the universe. Can't fool me, babygirl. You're thinking about Antonio again."

Lovina's grip on her ballpoint pen tightened. Her knuckles turned white. "No." Elizaveta raised an eyebrow. "Possibly. Okay, fine, yes. But you know what? Fuck him!"

Elizaveta giggled and bit back a snarky response of, 'I bet you would'. She brushed hair away from her face, pinning it back by readjusting her flower clip. "Alright, I get it. Something happened. I know it did. What was it? Did you sleep with him?"

"No."

"Almost sleep with him?"

"No."

"Give him a-"

"NO! God! Go back to work already!"

"I won't stay out of the loop forever, you know. You're going to have to tell me sometime. Now is as good as ever. So, out with it! I want-" She was cut off as the phone at her desk rang. She jerked away from the partition wall, snatching the receiver in mid-ring. "Hello, this is Elizaveta, how can I help you?" She paused a moment, listening. "Vargas? Well, yes, as a matter of fact. Are you looking for Lovina or Felicia?" In the next desk over, Lovina raised her head with an expression of bewilderment. Felicia didn't work here, if that's who the caller was asking for. "I see… I see. Yes, you too sir. Have a nice day." Setting the receiver back down, she turned to Lovina, looking confused. "Huh. That was weird."

"What do you mean?"

Elizaveta leaned on the wall again. "Caller asked if a Vargas still worked here. Said Lovina, didn't want to talk to you, but was wondering, then wished me a happy Valentine's and hung up."

Lovina huffed, rolling her eyes. "Creep. Hey, listen, I've got a lot of work to do. I think I'm going to stay here for lunch."

"Seriously? You're bailing on the whole office? It's Valentine's Day, we were all gonna go together!"

"Sorry. I just think that with a little quiet time, I might get more done."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes, kissing the top of Lovina's head as she passed. "You work too hard, darling. Don't forget to eat." She waved, then ran to catch up with the rest of the group by the elevators. Lovina chuckled, shaking her head as silence washed over the office. Accessing her computer, she opened a word document, recording data off a sheet of paper. A moment later, her cell phone pinged an alert.

"God," she said, half-sighing, "Can't they just let me work? I don't fucking _want_ to spend time with friends right now…"

However, she found that the text was from a number she didn't recognize.

_Please don't forget to eat. I cooked for you. Lunch is in the office kitchen._

Lovina stared at the message, contemplating. After a moment, she set down her pen and walked over to the elevators across the room, punching the button for the first floor. The doors dinged and opened after the elevator had stopped. As she pushed open the door to the kitchen, Lovina paused and sniffed.

"I know that smell…"

She pushed the rest of the way into the room, seeing a place set out for her at the main counter, a stool to sit on beside it. Biting her lip, she walked over to the counter, murmuring to herself.

"Bacalao con Tomate without potatoes on the side… Pinot Gris to drink…" A small smile ghosted along her lips, though it was laced with pain. "Spanish dish, Italian wine. Just like… like dinner with Toni…"

She slid up onto the stool, carefully picking up the wine glass to take a sip. Then, with more hesitation, took a small bite of the tomato-covered fish on the plate. The Italian's shoulders relaxed. She closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to remember her ex-boyfriend. The reverie was interrupted as her cell phone pinged again. The text was from the same mystery number as before.

_Champagne and flan in refrigerator after the meal._

Once again, Lovina subconsciously let a smile twitch at her lips. She considered thanking the mystery texter who had provided her with one of her favorite meals, but decided against it. It probably wasn't a good idea anyway.

Taking her empty plate over to the sink, she rinsed it off and swished water through the wine glass, then opened the refrigerator and pulled out a small dessert plate. The champagne sparkled, a single glass sitting on a shelf, as if waiting to be paired with the sweet Spanish dessert.

Once she'd finished the flan, a creamy custard doused in caramel sauce, she held in a sigh. Two months ago, she might have been eating that meal with Antonio. And, knowing her ex-boyfriend, it would have been that exact meal.

_Leave the dishes. I'll get them. Go ahead and get back to work._

Shaking her head, she made her way back up two stories to her floor of the office building. At her desk, she found a small piece of hard candy sitting atop her paperwork. As she unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth, her phone pinged again.

_Don't work too hard. Everyone needs relaxation time, even you._

For the third time that hour, Lovina struggled against a smile. Whoever this mystery texter was, they were winner her over- quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovina sat sucking on the candy for another hour or so before her work was interrupted by her phone pinging again.

_Heads up- your coworkers are back. Don't forget to not overwork yourself._

The elevator doors slid open. Pretty much the whole office returned to their desks, including Elizaveta, who ran up to Lovina. "You missed the _best_ office outing _ever_! I can't believe you skipped two hours of fun, Lovina!"

Lovina shook her head, still in a good mood from her time alone. "Well, I did. And I got a lot of work done, too."

Elizaveta scowled playfully, ruffling her friend's hair. "You're awfully pleasant. What happened?"

Before Lovina could decide whether or not she wanted to spill details about the mystery texter, another message popped up on the screen of her cell.

_By the way, if anyone asks, don't be afraid to tell them everything. They'll probably find out soon anyway._

For some strange reason, the anonymous text bolstered Lovina's confidence, and she smirked mischeviously. Elizaveta tilted her head to the side, confused and curious.

"What? Did you not eat? Tell me you ate, Lovina, it isn't healthy not to and you-"

"I ate, okay? Don't worry about it."

"Then why do you look so guilty?"

"I don't look guilty! You're such a bitch sometimes, Lizzie."

She simply laughed. "You know you love me. Now, what happened?"

Lovina shrugged. "Well, almost as long as you've been gone, I've been getting texts from a number I don't know. And based on the messages and what I ate, the texter made me lunch."

"Really? I wish someone would do that for me! What did they make?"

"Bacalao con Tomate with Pinot Grix and flan with champagne for desert."

Elizaveta let out a sudden sqeal, a grin lighting her face. Lovina instinctively wheeled her chair as far back as possible.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Lovina, you have an admirer! They obviously want to be your Valentine! Text them back, now!"

Lovina flushed. "No, I doubt it, I-"

"Excuse me, Miss Vargas?"

Looking relieved by the interruption, Lovina turned to the mail delivery girl who had spoken. "Yes?"

"I'm supposed to deliver these."

She thrust a medium-sized package at Lovina, as well as a card and a small container of grape tomatoes. Lovina flushed slightly, muttering under her breath as Elizaveta relieved her of the package by setting it atop a stack of paperwork on Lovina's desk.

"Open it!"

Instead of obeying her, Lovina popped open the small container of tomatoes, happily eating one. "Oh, Lizzie, you've got to try these. They're delicious!"

Elizaveta scowled. "Seriously? You have this present oh-so-casually delivered to you and you're more interested in _tomatoes_?! Open the fucking present!"

Lovina laughed, brushing hair away from her face. She set the tomatoes down. "Cool it, okay? I'm sure it can wait until after work. It's only a Valentine's present."

Elizaveta groaned, draping herself over the partition wall as if she were melting. After Lovina shot her a withering look, she straightened up. "Come on. I'm leaving in a half hour anyway. I want to know what your secret admirer got you!"

"Then you open it. I'm working."

"Lovina."

"What?"

"You work too much."

"I do not!"

"You do too, and you know it! Lovina, I grew up with you. I know you. Ever since sometime last month or so, you've been real quiet and depressed and you get upset easier. And for two days now, you've been in a worse mood than usual. Not to mention, you refuse to abandon extra work in favor of spending time with friends, and whenever I mention Antonio, you get all tense and fussy and bitchy. I've pieced together enough to know that you two broke up, or fought, or _something_. You need to talk to someone, Lovina. Why cant you just tell me?" She paused, considering what she'd just said. Then, in a more gentle tone, added, "And open the present."

Lovina, true to Elizaveta's statement, sat frozen in her seat, face white. After a moment, she forced herself to reach for the present. Dragging it towards herself, she slipped a finger under a crease in the wrapping and replied, though her voice was low and mumbling. She kept her eyes locked on the package.

"I'll open the fucking present if it makes you so goddamn happy."

Elizaveta sighed. "Lovina, I'm sorry, but why-"

Lovina looked up at her suddenly, eyes flashing. "I don't tell anyone because it's my fucking business, and not theirs! They don't need to know. I can run my own damn life! Now, do you want to know what this creep gave me or not?"

"I'm getting real tired of your constant shit, Lovina. You aren't like this."

Without an answer, the Italian woman carefully pulled the wrapping off the box and glanced inside. Her face hardened more, if it were possible, and she shoved the box away, pressing a hand to her mouth. Wordlessly, Elizaveta pulled the present closer so she could peer in.

"Lovina? What's so wrong with candies and chocolates?" Lovina shook her head, as if still trying to formulate a reaction. "Lovina?" she repeated, watching her friend anxiously.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lovina managed to croak out. She paused, trembling, then replied to herself in a beseeching tone. "Of course you don't, I never fucking told you…"

Elizaveta's eyes widened. She reached out a hand cautiously, not wanting to startle her distraught co-worker. "Lovina?"

"Do you have any _fucking_ idea how _painful_ this is?"

"No, not… not really…"

Elizaveta grabbed Lovina's arm and dragged her to a small break room, plopping her onto the couch. "Alright, darling, tell me everything. And I mean _everything_."

Lovina drew in a shuddering breath, folding her hands across her lap. After a tense moment, she sighed, trembling violently. She clenched her jaw for a moment, then spoke.

"Antonio moved to Spain a year and a half ago. But he told me he wasn't going to give me up. He visited every so often and we somehow managed a long-distance relationship. But then, around Thanksgiving, he stopped talking with me. At first, it wasn't very noticeable. We'd go a day or two without contact and that was it. But I guess it gradually became over a week, and in January, he just stopped talking completely." Lovina's voice cracked, and she paused. "I thought at first that it was something I did, and I'd made him angry. But Toni… Toni doesn't get angry. So I figure, hell, I didn't have to do anything, really, to lose him. I'm a fuck up who can't keep her life in check. Why would I be able to keep a boyfriend? I don't know why I was stupid enough to think I could." She sniffled, hiding her face with her hands, clearly fighting tears. "The twelfth was his birthday. We'd planned on spending a week together- this week. We decided that sometime in June, I think. I guess I was naïve enough to think that would work out when nothing else did. It fell through when he decided he wanted nothing more to do with me, I guess…"

Elizaveta felt tears pricking at her own eyes as she watched one fall from her friend's cheek. "Lovina… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone… I… I didn't want anyone to think I was a failure."

"Oh, darling, why would we think that?"

Lovina grew quiet, her voice tight, tears freely falling now. "B-because I… I can't even hold my life together, but Feli i-is living p-perfectly. If I t-told, it'd be like w-when we were k-kids, a-and everyone would start c-comparing me with her a-again! S-she was always the p-pretty one, the talented one, a-and everyone always l-liked her- always! A-and… then there's m-me…"

Elizaveta felt her heart break. She reached over to take Lovina's hand. "You're perfect how you are, darling. So why don't we get ourselves composed and head home? Bella's giving me a ride. I'm sure she'd love to bring you with us. We're going to get ready together, though if you'd like to help."

Lovina sniffed, wiping at her eyes to keep herself from crying more. "Get ready? For what?"

"…A date? God, you really have been out of it." Elizaveta laughed gently, tucking hair behind Lovina's ear. "Roderich and I are going to a concert recital, then to dinner. And Francis is taking Bella out to a five-star restaurant. It's really a beautiful place. Maybe your secret admirer will take you somewhere!"

"Why?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"I know, but… why spend so much on one miserable night?"

The slightly older woman sighed, shaking her head. "That idiot really broke you, didn't he? God. I'll kill him if he tries anything like that again."

Lovina huffed slightly, trying to force a smile at Elizaveta's unique brand of reassurance. "Alright, alright. Just shut up already. I get it."

"Do you?"

"I do. I caught your telepathic messages. I have to go home early and I'm not allowed to do any sort of work until tomorrow."

Elizaveta scowled. "Monday."

"What?"

"No work until Monday. I'm not allowing you in this office tomorrow, we're closed on the weekend, and if I catch you doing paperwork, I'll burn it. No working until Monday, Lovina. I forbid it."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow, looking her in the eye. "Uh, fun? You've been overworking yourself for at least a month. Watch a movie, make some pizza, eat some chocolate, paint your nails, take a bubble bath. I don't know! Just pamper yourself and have fun."

"But that's all annoyingly girly."

"So? You've got chocolate, you've got candy. There's nice snacks right there. You're Italian, you can make a wonderful pizza, and I have no doubt that you've got some pretty good movies at home. Bubble bath as well. I've seen it."

"I don't want the chocolates."

"Why not?"

"Toni used to buy them for me. That exact kind. It was one of the only things he'd buy me regularly, even though they're hard to find. They're from Spain. Every time he came back, he'd bring them."

Elizaveta fell silent as they walked back to their desks. "Try forgetting him. At least for a couple minutes, so you can eat in peace."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"What'll happen?" asked Bella, bouncing up beside the pair as they gathered their things. Her short blonde hair was pulled back in a tiny bun, bag slung over one shoulder.

Elizaveta was the one to reply. "That Lovina will forget about her former lover long enough to eat delicious chocolates that bring up memories."

Bella winced. "Oh, that bad? It gets better, Lovina, trust me. My first boyfriend was a complete ass, but my second… I got real upset over that breakup. Then for a while, I just ran through the guys, just looking for company. Oh, but there was one guy, I'll spare you details, but… he wrecked me. Then I met Francis! See, gets better."

Lovina ignored them, shaking her head. She shoved her things into a briefcase, closing the box full of candies. She checked her phone, surprised to see a message waiting from her so-called 'admirer'.

_I hope you like the present. I'm terribly sorry if it brings up any memories… But please, don't throw it out. I know you love this chocolate. Or… used to._

"Lovina? Earth to Lovina! Are you even listening to us?"

"No, I'm not." Gathering the box into the crook of her arm, Lovina shrugged hair off her shoulder. "Everyone ready?"

Bella grinned. "Always. Let's go. It's already almost five, and Francis is picking me up at six thirty! I've got to look perfect."

Elizaveta grabbed their hands. "Then hurry your asses up!"

As the trio stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor, they were flagged down by the secretary. She reached under her desk, pulling out a bouquet of flowers. "These were left for Miss Vargas." Elizaveta whispered something in Bella's ear, and both girls giggled. Lovina shot them a glare, taking the flowers with her free hand.

"Who sent them?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. It was a delivery man. He said they were anonymous."

"Right. Thanks anyway."

Lovina joined the two at the door, where Bella grinned. The three women headed out to the parking lot. "So, Lovina, what kind of flowers are they?"

Lovina stayed silent for a moment, a small smile gracing her lips as she admired the bouquet. Even so, her eyes were filled with pain. "Red carnations. The idiot used to buy them for me. They'd appear in my apartment all the time…"

Her two friends exchanged looks, then shrugged. Bella unlocked the car, and Lovina slid into the backseat, clutching the flowers tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Lovina's apartment building was loud. The trio sang along to the radio and still managed to hold a discussion of their plans in excited voices. By the time Lovina was dropped at the doors of her building, her mood had lifted considerably.  
"Okay Bella, alright! I got it, shut up!"  
Lovina laughed, stepping away from the open car window. She waved with her free hand, flowers and present tucked under her other arm. Shaking her head happily, she made her way up the sidewalk. Nodding her head at the doorman, she paused to talk to him.  
"Good evening, Miss Vargas."  
"Ciao, Lee. How was your day?"  
"Pleasant. Better than usual. Your sister stopped by. She said she wanted to take care of something for you, so I let her in."  
"Alright. Buonanotte, Lee."  
He tipped his hat to her, watching as she stepped into the elevator across the lobby. The young woman pressed the button for her floor, then began rummaging through her briefcase's front pocket for the key to her apartment. When the doors dinged, she sighed, shaking hair out of her eyes.  
A blue sticky note was stuck to her door, just under the peephole. Lovina ripped it off with the hand she held the key in, skimming over it.  
_Ciao, sorella! I know you forget to eat a lot, so I stopped by to make your dinner! I let myself in again, but don't worry, I cleaned up after myself and locked the door. You'll never guess what happened today! Remind me to tell you tomorrow, Luddy and I are going out tonight. Oh, I almost forgot! Buon San Valentino, sorella! Silly me, going and forgetting that. I've got to go now, but your meal should still be warm when you get home. I left it on the stove, but it won't burn. Nonno taught me his secret. Oh, but I really need to go now, Luddy's calling! Don't forget to eat, 'cause I made you good food! Love you, sorella! Felicia 3_  
Lovina sighed. "Damn spastic sister. Can't even write a note like a normal person." She unlocked the door and stepped inside, eyes widening as she was greeted by soft music and the smell of spaghetti. Well, at least it was spaghetti. As good as she was with any type of pasta, spaghetti was Felica's specialty. No one made spaghetti like Felicia.  
Lovina slid off her shoes and stepped into the kitchen, letting her bag fall to the floor as she set the box on the counter. The flowers ruffled against the cellophane wrapping as she reached into a cupboard to pull out a vase for them. Her pantyhose slid across the vinyl floor whenever she took a step toward the sink, filling the vase with water. Her cell phone pinged out a text message alert.  
_I know you probably don't want to hear it, and I'm very out of place in saying it, but… I'm sorry. You must know that…_  
A frown spread across Lovina's face as she read the message. The number was still foreign to her, but she realized with a jolt that she'd become attached to the mystery texter. In four and a half hours, she'd come to feel close to them. And yet, she still hadn't worked up the courage to answer them. After a moment of indecision, Lovina clicked the reply button.  
_What have you got to be sorry for? You made today worth suffering through. Thank you._  
While waiting for an answer, Lovina served herself a plate of spaghetti and a bit of red wine from the cabinet. A nice, familiar meal. The phone pinged.  
_You're welcome. I only want to see you happy._  
She felt her heart melt, just a bit. Reminding herself firmly that Antonio used to say the same thing, she forced herself to scowl.  
_You didn't answer my question._  
_I can't. You'll hate me._  
_Why? You haven't given me reason to hate you._  
The conversation carried on throughout Lovina's meal, often switching topics. By the time she'd washed her dishes, taken care of the leftover spaghetti, and gone to change into more comfortable clothes, it was nearly seven thirty. She'd affectionately dubbed the mystery texter 'Cucciolo', or 'puppy'.  
_Alright, Cucciolo, you've kept me distracted long enough. Why won't you tell me anything about yourself?_  
_Wait, why am I a puppy?_  
_You act like one. Since when do you speak Italian?  
I learned it in highschool.  
Fair enough. Now back to my question. You never talk about yourself. Why?  
I'm nothing special. You, however, are the sunshine of my life. I need you._  
Lovina nearly dropped her cellphone into the bathroom sink at that. She stared at the mirror for a moment, trying to catch up with her thoughts.  
"I won't reply," she told her reflection, "I won't. Because if this turns out to be a prank, I'll have believed it. And that… that's just fucking stupid."  
Nodding firmly at the reflection, she picked up a hairbrush instead of her phone. After her auburn waves decided to go against her will and become frizzy, she pulled them back into a messy bun. The phone buzzed.  
_I've upset you, haven't it?_  
_No. I'm a grown-ass woman. I'm not fucking upset, I just remembered that I don't need anyone else in my life._  
The phone stayed silent for a good two minutes before Lovina took the initiative to smirk at it. "Take that, bastard."  
She congratulated herself inwardly and pulled on an old, grey sweatshirt. During the process of walking back to the kitchen, Lovina felt a sudden pang of loss. The sweatshirt was Antonio's: she'd stolen it just before he left for Spain the last time he visited. That had been June- nearly eight months ago. When they were still happy. Long before the road ended in a cliff.  
The young woman sighed, mentally kicking herself for remembering him. Son of a bitch deserved to be forgotten, the way he broke up with her. She grabbed one of the bags of chocolate from the box and ripped it open. While she popped one into her mouth, she scowled at the clock.  
"Great. Fucking fantastic. Seven forty-five on Valentine's Day, and I'm wearing pajamas and eating chocolate alone in my kitchen."  
Her phone buzzed loudly from the bathroom. She jumped in surprise and nearly dropped the chocolate. Cussing under her breath for flinching, she jogged to the bathroom and snatched the small device off the counter.  
_I'm twenty-five years old, as of very recently. My favorite color is green, but red sometimes beats it. I love tomatoes- they're the best food ever. I lived in Spain until I was five, then moved here. Other than English, I speak Spanish, French, Italian, and German. And if it counts, I speak Pig Latin. My girlfriend always said I was an idiot and an airhead, but I centered my life around her. I wish I could spend today with her, but she won't allow it._  
Lovina let out a shocked noise, fingers flying over the keypad as she answered.  
_You have a fucking GIRLFRIEND?! Why the fucking hell are you doing all this for me if you're already in a fucking relationship? You're a dick! Che cazzo!  
No, no, no! Wait! Please don't judge me! I don't have a girlfriend! Not anymore. I worded that wrong. We broke up. Sometime around a month ago, I think. It's really painful. I made stupid decisions and let other things crowd her from my mind. I'm afraid she hates me now, but I still love her.  
Fuck you. I honestly don't blame her. You're a pig. If you love her so damn much, then why the hell are you talking to me?  
Because I love you.  
I thought you loved your fucking ex.  
I do.  
But you love me.  
Yes.  
You make absolutely no sense at all!  
I can't explain like this! I have to do this in person._  
Before Lovina could send another reply, there was a knock on her door. Still standing in the bathroom, she froze for a moment.  
_You'd better fucking not be at my door.  
What if I am?  
You're a stalker and really fucking creepy and I'll slit your throat.  
You'll have to let me in first.  
If you want to see me so damn badly, let yourself in, fucker.  
Fine._  
Lovina dropped her phone with a clatter when she heard the sound of a key in the lock. She caught her breath, heart hammering, and moved around the corner of the hallway, peering towards the door. The lock clicked. She pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. The door opened, and a familiar face appeared, speaking in a familiar voice with a familiar accent.  
"…Lovi? You're here, right"


	4. Chapter 4

Lovina let out a shrill scream, grabbing the closest item to her- an unopened box of tampons- and chucked it toward the door. She blindly retreated into the bathroom and slammed the door, screaming incoherently.  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
"Get the fuck out of my house! Get out!"  
Ouside the bathroom door, a muffled sort of groan was heard. "That actually really hurt. You got me just above the eye. And were those tampons?"  
Lovina stayed silent, trying to slow her breathing. She crouched against the back corner wall, drawing her pajama-clad legs close to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear. After a few minutes, the door was knocked. She trembled slightly at the sound, trying to sort her thoughts.  
"Lovi, I've got your tampons… would you like them back?"  
"A-antonio?"  
"Si?"  
Lovina let out a slow breath. "You've got to be shitting me…"  
The voice outside the door paused. "I didn't catch that, cariño, could you repeat it?"  
All of a sudden, Lovina lunged to her feet, flinging the door open and shoving Antonio back before he could fall in. "Fuck you! I said fuck you, god dammit!"  
The tall man in the hallway stumbled back. His emerald eyes blinked in surprise. Brunette curls bounced slightly as he took a step backwards. He'd forgotten just what a spitfire the little Italian could b. Faced with the growing rage of the love of his life, his mind short-circuited. Instead of the witty response he'd had prepared, his tongue ran without his permission, laced in a thick Spanish accent.  
"Is that my sweatshirt?"  
The anger on Lovina's face melted into disbelief. She stared up at him with wide hazel eyes. "What?"  
"You're wearing my sweatshirt, cariño."  
Lovina glanced down for a moment, then back up at him. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Why are you here?"  
"You invited me in. So you could slit my throat, remember?"  
"But how the hell did you get in?"  
Antonio reached under the collar of his shirt, pulling out a gold key on a thread. "I never got rid of the key. It isn't much, but it's really the only thing of yours I've had to hold onto…"  
Lovina's gaze hardened, even as her posture slackened. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "Why… why would you keep something like that?"  
Her ex-boyfriend shrugged. "Like I said, it's one of the only things I have from you. I… I wanted something to remember you by."  
She frowned, but it was quickly replaced by a wounded look. Wearily, she leaned against the doorway and ran a hand through her hair. "Why the key, idiot? If you'd have asked back in June, I would've given you something more meaningful."  
"I know it's really cheesy, but I used to pretend that the key didn't just take me to your apartment, but to your heart. Besides, I kept a picture of you on my nightstand and another in my wallet. My planner for work is the turtle-print one you bought me before I left. Your picture is both the background and the screensaver on my computer. Alvarez always picked at me about how I had my room arranged- it was exactly like yours. I just… I wanted to be as close to you as I could, especially when I was so far away."  
Lovina made a small sound, halfway between a scoff and a sob. She pressed a hand to her mouth, shaking her head. "I can't believe it. Your idiot ass really is back."  
"For good, cariño."  
"Really?"  
"I'm sure of it. Other than visits back to Spain, of course. I belong here. With you. If… if you'll allow it."  
"And if I don't?" Lovina shoved past him, struggling to keep herself composed. Antonio followed her to the bedroom, where she began to rifle through her closet.  
"I'll beg you. I-"  
He was cut off as a pair of slippers smacked him in the face, flowed by a small blanket.  
"Shut the hell up already!" Lovina snapped. She stood in front of him, hands planted firmly on her hips. Her hazel eyes flashed, somewhat angrily. Her hair was falling from the loose bun, accenting her distress. "What right do you have to beg me? You're an ass. You cut off contact with me! If you hated me that fucking much, you could have just told me we were over. Do you know how damn much you hurt me? It fucking hurt. It dragged on for months. I felt like I was dying inside." She sniffed, trying and failing to hold back tears. She flung her hands up in defeat. "Felicia noticed before I did. She and everyone else kept bugging me about it. Eventually I knew you wanted nothing more to do with me. I mean, for all I know, you found some Spanish whore and ran off with her! She'd be prettier, anyway. Less awkward and just.. better in every way possible. I'm a piece of shit, after all. I was going to take Toio and Lia back, but then I-"  
"Who?"  
Lovina paused, looking at him in a disoriented fashion. "What?"  
"Believe me, I've much to say on everything else, but first.. who are Toio and Lia?"  
"Oh."  
Lovina scuffed her foot on the floor, wiping at her tears. She cast a furtive look toward her bed. Following her gaze, Antonio caught sight of a large fishtank that seemed to have been remodeled for something other than fish. A small movement made him look toward the corner of the tank. He caught his breath and walked over. Lovina trailed behind, frowning at the floor.  
"Serbatoio and Conchiglia are my turtles."  
A small smile came across Antonio's stressed features. He reached into the tank, lightly brushing a finger against one of the tiny shells.  
"I thought you hated turtles."  
"I do."  
"So why do you have two? Not to mention, two adorable babies!"  
Lovina flushed a pale pink, despite her distress. "They were going to be your birthday present. I got them in January. I almost took them back when I realized that you're a major sack of shit. But I couldn't do it. Especially not to Toio. The little devil is kinda cute…"  
After a moment, Antonio straightened up and turned to face her. "I might be a sack of shit, Lovina, but you aren't. I really wish you would stop comparing yourself to people. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, no matter where I go. I can't find anyone to compare. You are perfection, uttermost perfection, and what I did was wrong. I never should have-"  
Realizing where he was taking the conversation, Lovina cut him off. She backed up, shaking her head. "I don't want to hear it. You're a son of a bitch and I don't want to listen to it. I don't want to have to see you anymore. You're an ass. I really just don't care if you meant to or not. It hurt. It fucking hurt. And we aren't together anymore. We won't be. Not after the hell I was dragged though. So just… give me the key and get out."  
A wounded look came across Antonio's face as he looked down at Lovina. "Lovi, please, just listen to me for a moment!"  
"No! A-and don't call me that! No one calls me Lovi, damn it, my name is Lovina!"  
Antonio studied her pained face, looking hurt. With a heart heavy as lead, he pulled the key over his head. For the first time in over a year, he didn't wear it hung around his neck. The Spaniard clutched the key in his hand, swallowed to hide the tightness in his throat, and nodded.  
"Alright. Okay, Lovi… Lovina… I understand."  
He took her small hand and pressed the key into it. With his other hand, he reached up and brushed hair behind her ear. She flinched away from his touch, eyes sparkling with growing tears.  
"Go," she whispered, voice strained, "Get out. Just go. Please."  
With one last look into her tear-filled eyes, he left. Standing in the bedroom, Lovina listened to his footsteps making their way through the apartment. The door opening. The door closing. Trembling, Lovina sank to the floor. She let out an involuntary whimper, thumping her head back against the wall. Her body suddenly registered that her heart had been ripped to shreds. She let out a scream, curling into a ball and sobbing herself to sleep.


End file.
